Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are extensively used in lighting industry. Compared with little incandescent bulb and neon lamp, LED has the advantages of low working voltage (some even only require voltage a little higher than 1V), low working current (some can emit light under 1 A), excellent shock resistance ability, aseismic character, high reliability and long service life. Moreover, the LED can conveniently control the strength of emitting light by modulating the current.
Although the existing light emitting diodes in LED lights can emit light, they do not have the rectifier function. The user has to connect external circuits of rectifier diode or a rectifier diode inside the LED light before using. In practice, the scheme has its drawbacks such as complicated structure, numerous apparatus, excessive size and high price.